bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Newborn Disaster
Haruo and Mareado Household, Morning Ode to terror, sing me a song of long suffering. Bailarin Mareado was sitting at the table with her wife, Tristeza Desgaste, eating a simple bowl of cereal... it had been quite a few years. Adalina had grown somewhat, but her nature all the same. Her drawing had reached a higher peak, and it was clear in her room, with an art desk in it. Music also becoming more common for the daughter... she had a flute and violin in her room hanging on a wall piece. Adalina and Mitsune Haruo had reached a higher friendship, if possible, and both of them loved eachother dearly, their crushes now evident. Adalina at the moment was in her room drawing...﻿ Mitsune entered, nearly kicking the door down to Adalina's room as she barged through it. Her hair had gotten slightly longer... and she was a little taller, But her smile still held the feral ferocity it always did, even as she she hugged her best friend from behind and stared over her shoulder. "Watcha drawin'?" "Drawing a picture of you and me, just memories." It was nearly finished, and the drawing was all around decent. Mitsune in the center, with her hands holding Adalina's own. Clouds in the sky, they were both laying on their backs as they looked upward... the view turned diagnolly downward towards them. ﻿ ﻿"Oh..." Mitsune examined the drawing for a brief moment. She was getting better, at least. But... she had made Mitsune a little... fat. And she was not fat. How come Adalina was skinnier than she was? Did Adalina think she was fat?! "You like it?" A simple question, but unexpecting anything else then an answer. Adalina's voice sounded hopeful, after all, Mitsune meant the world to her. "... Yeah... it's, uh... nice." She responded unconvincingly. Maybe it was the dress that was making her look fat in the drawing. But then, why would Adalina draw her with a fat dress? Mitsune's arms remained wrapped around Adalina's neck. Giving a warm smile, and heated face from a forming blush, she smiled, but then pondered... "What's wrong?" Mitsune had stuttered with the ending of the sentence... she wanted a true opinion, and didn't want Mitsune to hide hers just because they liked eachother. "Nothing, its just... uhm... I don't think you captured me... just right..." Mitsune let go, and took several steps back. She'd never given Adalina negitive feedback before... But she drew Mitsune ugly! Mitsune was almost tempted to start referring to herself in the third person again. "What's wrong? The face? The dress? Is the body out of proportion?" A bombardment of questions, she'd fix it if Mitsune just told her! Adalina just wanted Mitsune to be happy, and that made her happy. "No, it's nothing... forget it." The questions were weirding Mitsune out. Slowly, she began to inch towards the door... Maybe to get away and get some food. She didn't want Mitsune to just leave like she did under pressure... they needed to resolve this. "I won't forget it, what's wrong? Tell me..." Adalina wanted to know. But somehow, she doubted she would get the information. But Mitsune was already out the door. The moment she rounded the corner she used kogeru to bring her to the table, and snatched Tristeza's bowl of cereal and spoon right from under her nose. Taking a spoonful to her mouth, she sighed with unsatisfaction. Adalina rushed down the stairs and too the table, her own powers... still unobtained. "Hey!" Emotions were now rushing. "Why won't you answer? And don't use your powers to get away, talk to me." Adalina hated it when she did that... it made her feel inferior. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All of a sudden, a loud, shrill, and frightening scream arose from back upstairs. It cut through the calm morning air with its mixture of fear, anger, grief, and sorrow. It would tear straight through the minds of the people within the confines, reaching the outside. There could be no words that could be described by the pain within the tone as it repeated itself. Over.. ..and over.. ...and over... Such was the acts of the second daughter... Shiro Haruo. Within the screaming, there were words of other people spoken in between... Immediately, Tristeza jumped in her seat, and Bailarin being the ever responsive, vanished with a Sonido to reach the room of the newest addition to the united families. "Shiro, you okay? Everything's fine, I'm here." She always played the mother... she did it well. Nori materialized in the doorway, but was downtrodden to find that Bailarin had beaten him there. This was his daughter... He should do the comforting! But rather than confront Bailarin about it, and frighten the girl, he stood there quietly, waiting for her to do whatever she was going to do. There was one other that had beaten them both there. Tereya. Currently, she was cradling Shiro in her arms, allowing the girl to sob into her shoulder. The screaming had started to fade away under her influence, being reduced to nothing more than muffled crying. Her expression was rather calm and level-headed, even with the emotion flowing from the small child. "They're gonna get me...." Shiro was continuing to say in her sobbing and whispering voice, like a broken mantra. "They're gonna kill me... they're gonna rape me... they're right behind me.... they're gonna find me..." "Sssshh...." Her mother whispered. "They're not gonna get ya.... you're safe now...." "She's sleeping in our room from now on." Her father insisted. "I don't want to leave her alone like this again. She's sleeping in our room." Concerned, he glaced at Shiro's face, though most of it was obscured by her bangs. Milk was in order. It would cheer her up. Bailarin soon made it back down the stairs, rubbing her head, and pulling her hair back from the rushed acceleration into a more fitting style. This child was... very special. Bailarin loved her like a niece, but she relieazed her place was elsewhere. She hated when her own child began to grow up... it made her feel. Sad. Tristeza looked to Bailarin as she walked into the dining room, and she was still intently seeing how the dispute between Adalina and Mitsune was going. Meanwhile... Batalla Serenata was on her way to the household... she often came on fridays, and today was friday. Thus; the visit. "Yeah, yeah..." To Nori's comment, that was Tereya's response as she stood up. Shiro was practically clinging to her for dear life, unwilling to let go, but the sobbing had managed to cease. "God, if only I had a good fucking psychic-therapist right now..." She thought to herself, slightly frustrated at the lack of ability to help the child. She continued to carry her as she walked forward towards Nori. "And I'd be careful, Hime. I wanna be as close to her as possible to keep her cool, but I don't want to go so far as to risk going deaf." Shiro remained silent, retracting her head from her mother's shoulder and remaining deathly silent. Her shadowed gaze seemed to be gazing at Nori now, though she made no notion whatsoever as to actually move forward or away from him. Concern flickered for a moment more on Nori's face before it faded into a more annoyed look. A hand was brought up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, covering one eye in the process, while the other he kept angrily focused on Tereya. "Then'' you'' can sleep somewhere else from now on, because she's sleeping in our bed." "Hey!" Tereya's eyes widened slightly at this. She took one hand off of the child in order to raise it up defensively, still maintaining a good grip on Shiro. "Don't get so mad! You really think I'd be that selfish when it comes to one of our kids? I'' was one of the first ones here the moment she started screamin'. I'm fine with it, but I was just makin' sure if you'd be ready for that. Now come on...." She made her way past Nori and out the door. "I'm about to get cookin' on breakfast." "Then hand her to me." Nori extended both arms expectantly. Unless Tereya could cook with one hand, he doubted she'd be able to cater to Shiro and cook at the same time. His figure blocked her passage out the door at the same time; preventing her from leaving until she did as he asked. This caused a small smile to cross Tereya's face. Nori was simply showing that he had grown more and more attached to the child, possibly even more so than Mitsune. And ''that was saying something! She held no qualms about handing the girl over to him - she'd be as comfortable in his arms as with her own. With outstretched arms, she gently handed the silent Shiro over to Nori. "What're you smiling about?" Nori snapped, his eyes narrowing hastily. If Tereya was smiling to herself, it usually meant she'd found something to poke fun at him for later. He was as delicate as possible with Shiro, however, and lifted her with the carefulness you'd expect from a mother. Nori examined her face before letting her settle into him; he was still worried, after all. Shiro's eyes were practically deadened, the light having been lost. The only sign of life in her countenance was the blinking of those soulless eyes. She held a rather saddened look on her face, even as her arms clung around her father's neck. A rather depressing aura could be felt from her person. And yet, she still continued to remain silent, no crying, no emotion. Tereya raised her hands up casually in defense. "Nothin, nothin,..." She replied innocently, still keeping the smile onto her face. "Now, you mind stepping outta my way?" And he did move, but slowly, because he was obviously preoccupied with something else. "Shiro..." He began, taking a deep breath. "What was the nightmare about? If you want to talk about it..." Sometimes, that made people feel better, and it was the first time he'd ever asked. His hand moved to remove the bangs from her eyes. They were pretty. He enjoyed staring at them. "....they were running after me..." Shiro, after a moment of silence, began to speak again, her voice barely higher than a whisper. "The bad men ate my friends... they tried to eat me too... where were you, Daddy? Where were you..." Her voice began to crack, and she clung to her father even tighter. "I thought they had gotten you... I thought they had gotten Mommy....!" Nori looked sullenly at the ground for a moment. He shouldn't have asked. "... Do you... Do you want some milk, Shiro? Daddy'll get you some milk." He replied. It wasn't the dream itself that bothered him, it was that he wasn't in it to protect her. Where had Tereya and Nori been? "....?" At the very least, that had been enough to lift Shiro's soulless eyes and stare into her father's own, curiosity tinting them. Milk? To make sure she got there, she hugged Nori even tighter, not wanting to fall. Nori brought them to the kitchen in a second with Kogeru, right in front of the fridge. Balancing her bottom with one arm, he opened the fridge with the other, and fished out a carton of milk. It was half empty. Walking to the other side of the kitchen, he retrieved a glass, and after he applied the milk to it, it was full! Finally, he handed the glass to Shiro, and began moving to the living room with the rest of the carton. They could sit there while he slept. For a moment, Shiro stared at the glass, or more particularly, the liquid contained inside of it. Seemingly in a wandering manner, her feet carried her right after her father. If she stood there, she would be left alone... "D...daddy...?" She allowed her meek voice to sound out towards him, even as she followed. "Please don't leave me...." Her father stopped walking immediately. He'd forgotten to pick her back up again... How could he be so stupid?! "I won't, Shori, I won't..." Nori whispered, turning around while waiting for her to catch up. Now he had a hand extended that she could hold while they walked! So she wouldn't feel so alone. Boom. A Kogeru immediately brought her to his side, and her small hand grasped what she could of his own. Her expression returned to its saddened position, even as she walked with him. As they walked, she could already smell the breakfast cooking... but she was reluctant to leave her father's side. Only when he decided would she be able to follow... otherwise, the bad men would try to get her again.... Nori smiled warmly down at his daughter, even though he knew her bangs would prevent her from seeing it and that she wouldn't react much to it anyways. Guiding her to the couch, he took his seat first, then picked her up and placed her on his lap. Finally, he laid his head back against the cushion as he closed his eyes. Shiro's screaming had woken him up early. Adalina stood unchanged, still ever pressing. Bailarin sighed, opening a book, glancing through it, it had been one she had read before... man, she wanted to go to the movies. That'd be perfect for a date night! Her thoughts clearly off of the silent sorrows going around. Soon, Batalla Serenata had made her way to the house, giving a simple three knocks. Tristeza went to answer, and once she had done so, the figure stood there. The goth girl, now older, her form was taller, and she now wielded her Zanpakuto, earned a time ago, across her waist in a black sheath. A smile on her lips, the hair still obtained it's red tints, and at the moment she was wearing a stutted choker around her neck for a style. "Morning Governa'." The sarcasm in her voice clear, Tristeza only let her through, she appeared to be friends of her daughter, and that was the only thing keeping her from kicking her out. Or killing her in more dire consequences... It was so comforting to be near her father right now... She never wanted to leave him. She sat there, leaning herself against him to feel the warmth of his body. The only thing that kept her from clinging onto him was the fact that she was also drinking her milk. However, gone was the sadness from before, now that she had company near her... now, if one could see through her bangs, all they could spot was a cold, emotionless, and callous stare that was capable of bearing through the mind like a drill. There was no smile, no content, none whatsoever that showed on her expression. So lost... ...and yet so frightening. Mitsune finished eating Tristeza's cereal. Had it gotten to the point where she didn't care no matter what Mitsune did to her? If it had, then she would be satisfied. Still, she would avoid Adalina for the time being, maybe for a few days. Tristeza looked to the runt; known also as Mitsune. Atleast, to the others. She found it fun to pick on her. But Batalla nearly always soured her mood. Batalla looked around, glancing to Mitsune and Adalina in particular, she smiled. "Hey you two. Sup?" Adalina let out a huff, her friend had said nothing... Adalina's thoughts ran rampant, Fine! If she wants to be that way, then I don't care, all I wanted was an answer! ''"Whatever..." With a rush of her feet, the Mareado girl ran to her room. Incapable of any powers... Batalla let out a simple question. "Ughmm... what was that about?" It was here that the smell of pancakes wafted into the room, followed shortly by the lone figure of Tereya... ...and if one had a sensitive nose, one could've smelled the smoke that was coming from the cigarette in her mouth. She managed to whistle a bit of a tune as she approached the breakfast table, eyeing everyone there. Despite the slight tension in the air (courtesy of Adalina and Mitsune), she was actually carrying on like her bored and indifferent self as she set the plates down in front of the two children first. Then, she hurried to get more, ''Shunpo proving to be much quicker than running naturally. It didn't take long before she set the final plate down, the only two chairs with plates in front of them empty. "How's everyone doin'?" She asked casually. Tristeza smirked, "I am doing good." Bailarin nodded, "Ditto." The phrase seemed fitting for the occassion, short, simple, and direct. "And you?" The woman of course mentioned the kind response. Batalla nodded, "Well... Mitsune, what are you up to?" Adalina would get the chance to chat later, Mitsune was here, now. Mitsune glanced over. "Nothing, really. You?" She replied dully. She nibbled at her food slowly, not looking at Adalina while she did so. The smell of food! Mother had prepared breakfast. Everyone would be there! Shiro had to go quickly! However, she took a quick glance over at her father. The man had fallen asleep.... unsure of what to do, she really wanted him to wake up so that they could go together.... but if he did, he could be cranky.... clasping her hands together, she leaned in towards him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then leapt off of his lap to run into the dining table. Once she was at the doorway, she stopped abruptly, blank eyes searching everything in there. Tereya herself was giving her seemingly moody daughter a quizzical glance. It seemed as if a bit of drama was already beginning to unfold... she resisted the urge to sigh. Hadn't it been the reverse way around before? She had no idea how to approach these kinds of situations! But, she didn't want to neglect it by ignoring it. At the moment, though it was pretty much the only thing she could do.... until she could get to her daughter. Right now, she'd be embarrassing the situation. Looking in the direction of Shiro, she smiled. "You finally awake, Whitey?" She asked in a dry, but teasing manner. Shiro simply nodded, before she began to walk towards her own seat, bare feet pressing against the cold floor as she walked. Tristeza stayed seated at the table, something besides cereal sounded good... Bailarin sat there, she hadn't eaten anything, so if food was being made, she would join in. Batalla smiled, "Just vistin' my favorite family in the whole world." "Well, the only one I like anyway." Offering a particular smile to Mitsune. Bailarin looked up to Batalla, something was off today... And as Batalla smiled, Junto, the voice of her inner hollow made it's serene whisper... a grating in the back of the goth's head. ''"She's cute in the mornings..." ''the words stated about Mitsune, and Batalla easily took them for her mind's own thoughts. "Father is still asleep on the couch...." Shiro said softly, looking up at no one as she continued to eat. Tereya gritted her teeth and this time, let out an aggravated sigh as she allowed herself to stand. "And I just got done telling him I was going to be making breakfast.... lazy bastard." Moving her cigarette in her mouth in agitation, she abruptly got out of her seat and walked out. "'Scuse me, girls...." With that, she disappeared around the corner in order to go wake Hime. Nori was sleeping soundly on the couch, his own quiet murmurings the only thing signaling to his wife that he was actually alive. At an unseen joke, he smirked, before his expression tilted back towards sleep. Mitsune smiled politely at Batalla. She was being unusually friendly, for someone who seemed to hate everyone. Batalla made her way over to Mitsune, taking a seat next to her. "Got any plans today?" A simple question, one of any that could be pulled out. Adalina sat in her room, sitting next to her drawing desk, her sketch pad on her lap, she began drawing on to it, to release frustration, but the art didn't detiorate, it just was something to put emotion into. All Tereya had to do was step forward, stand in front of Nori, raise a foot to press onto the edge of the couch, push a few muscles into it, and... FLIP! Well, let's just say that Nori now has a cover. In the living room, however, as Shiro ate, she noticed the disappearance of Adalina quite quickly, her eyes having been scanning for quite some time. Where did the girl go? Her breakfast would get cold... and Mother would get quite annoyed as she did with Father... she resolved to hurry up the consumption of her food in order to go meet up with the girl. It was one of their few interactions with each other, of course... CRASH! The same man she had flipped over kicked the couch back at her. He was grumpy. Was it so hard to shake him to wake him up? "You... you need to stop being so aggresive, Tereya." He mumbled. "What's wrong? Is dinner ready, or something?" Mitsune stared awkwardly at the girl. "No, I don't have any plans..." Batalla smiled, "You want to go to the movies tonight?" Something blipped on the warning radar for Bailarin. "What kind of movie, and how late?" She wasn't Mitsune's mom, but Batalla wasn't the most... trust worthy. Batalla rebuttled, "Some type of sci-fi horror, and it starts at 8:15 P.M, and ends around 9:50 P.M or so." Bailarin looked to her, and then to Mitsune, sending her the silent, You don't have to go if you don't want to, ''look. Tristeza sat there, bored out of her mind. Adalina sat in the room, sniffling somewhat, she watched as her drawing seemed to take life, as they always had, the drawing of a dark forest back ground, a girl in the midst of it, her, staring at the moon. She was wearing a tan dress, torn, and dirty most likely from the venture. Shiro managed to finish up her food. "All done, Mother..." She said quietly, before she allowed herself to slide off of the chair. Gently, pushing it in, she turned on her heel and left the room as quickly as she had gone. No one had even noticed the girl, almost as if she was a ghost. Her presence seemed to be barely felt, even when she was right in front of their faces. It was quite an odd trait that she carried... "Wha--" Apparently, this was one of the few times that she ''hadn't expected retaliation. WHUMPF! A brief look of what could be only described as "Oh shit" was written on her face, before she was felled by the couch and forced down onto her back. O....ow.... Was her reflexes getting bad? Eugh.... pulling herself out just enough so that her upper torso was still facing Nori, she was resting on her elbows. "Breakfast, hime. Dinner's ain't until this evening. What, you were expecting to sleep the whole day away?" "Oh... Breakfast. Right. I knew that." Reluctantly, Nori helped pull the couch off of her, and put it back into it's regular position. "C'mere, miss, I'll escort you to your table this evening." He offered, pulling her up and pushing her in the direction of the table. "Sure, why not." Mitsune replied. She was being asked out on a date, by Batalla. What would Adalina do about it..? "Oh, gee, thank you, my dear...." Tereya rolled her eyes, positioning her feet in front of her and allowing them to be dragged forward as she was pushed into the dining room table. "You're such a gentleman...." Shiro, with a simple Kogeru, had reached the room where Adalina was currently in. It wasn't very hard to spot, considering the fact that she could use a matter of "elimination of choice" in order to find who was in each room. Grabbing the knob, she gently pried open the door just enough for a crack, then she peeked through, blank eyes staring at the figure within. Adalina rubbed her face momentarily, she had never had an arguement with Mitsune before. It felt horrible, but... why wouldn't she just tell her? Tossing aside her drawing pad into the middle of the room, she grabbed her word pad, going through it, trying to calm her self by reading the personal logs of her life; a journal. But when in pressure...her dxylexia kicked in, hard. The simple words, "I was out today and saw a preety rose." ''turned into a complex blur, ''"I saw tuo yadot dna was a ytreep esor." ''And due to it... she couldn't even distinguish what it meant. Sighing, she let it fall to her lap, and her head lay on the back of the wall, and her gaze caught the door openeing. "O-oh..." a sniffle in the statement, "Hey Shiro." Batalla smiled, "Great, I'll stay for a bit, then go get dressed." Batalla wouldn't care what Mitsune told Adalina. Adalina had just lost her, and she was free for the taking. "Adalina...." The ghost girl took it as a sign to come in, slowly pushing the door open. Considering her height, it was rather difficult to get her hands on the knob properly again, but once she did, she managed to shut the door behind her. She could sense the negative emotion coming from the girl.... the same thing that was coming from Mitsune, only in a lesser degree. The blank stare was unmovable, even as she approached Adalina slowly. "Breakfast is ready... why aren't you with us...?" Even her voice was emotionally dry, expressing nothing. To Move On "I'm sorry..." she sniffled again, she had gotten used to the emotionlessness of the girl. "I'm not in there because Batalla doesn't want to be with me at the moment, I don't want to start a fuss..." her voice sullen, she glanced at the younger girl, even with her troubles and stoic nature, Adalina found warmth in her, hard to do, but Adalina always could. "Do you want me to come eat with you?" However, Shiro didn't choose to answer. At least, not directly. Instead, her eyes fell onto the drawing that had been scattered aside for the moment. She stooped down to a kneeling position, reaching out and grabbing the picture with both hands. It was.... her sister.... and Adalina herself? It was odd.... this wasn't like the ones in the storybooks that Mommy and Daddy had read to her.... there was no words, no story.... just the picture itself. It fascinated her, to think that only a picture could be drawn without any words. What was the purpose? "This is... a strange picture." She commented aloud, staring at it with a dull curiosity. "The one of me and Mitsune?" she looked over, raising her body higher, but remaining seated. She could eat, or pass on it and stay here with Shiro for the moment, it didn't really matter. "Why do you say that?" Adalina's voice showed care, the girl was tender, and someone that was easy to confide with. "There's no words...." Shiro explained, continuing to look over the picture. "This is nothing like a story... what are you trying to say with this picture?" She looked over her shoulder, hoping that Adalina would tell her... "It's a drawing, art." Adalina made her way over to the girl, taking a seat next to her. "It's a story in itself... a way to put emotions, without the use of words, or where words can't." Adalina sighed as she looked at it, not out of irritation, just remembering the argument before. "This picture... represents the way I feel for Mitsune. I like her... alot. The roaming hills can represent any place, our hands together represent unity or togetherness... and as we look to the sky, it represents that no worries or dredges can hold us down." ''That seems so different now... "Then.... why are you so sad?" Shiro continued to pressure her further, satisfied with the definition, but now confused at her words. "If you like Sister... then you should be spending time with her...." She allowed her body to turn to face Adalina, her head tilted to the side curiously. "I want to... but she's ignoring me... and she's not happy with me at the moment..." Adalina sighed, mumbling the words lightly, "I really want to..." spend time with her. ''Looking back to Shiro, she offered a small smile. "...." If Mitsune was ignoring her.... what was the purpose? She just couldn't understand why this was happening.... therefore, at least for a moment, Shiro could only remain silent for a moment more as she thought. If Mitsune was avoid her, even when she was sad.... how cruel was that? Blank eyes flickered with sympathy and slight grief. If that was the case... Gently, she moved closer, wrapping her arms around Adalina in a friendly, but emotional hug. "Father always told me that a hug was one of the best ways to cheer someone up...." She said softly. "And you don't look cheered up at the moment...." It was a shot... but it was probably the best she could do at the moment. This was obviously nothing of her concern... and still, she wanted to lend a helping hand. Somewhat shocked by the hug, she didn't neglect it though. Letting it soak in... the girl was trying to comfort her. Hugging her back, she let out a content sigh. "Thanks Shiro." staying there for a moment, Adalina was glad that this new member of the family was a kindred spirit. It made her feel not so alone. "I really needed that." This wouldn't stop Mitsune from ignoring her, but she would try harder in the evening to apologize and make things right. Even if they weren't or were wrong, she wanted to be with her. Shiro gave a slow nod, comforted in the arms of Adalina. She was always comforted around such; embraces such as this meant peace, even if it only had little effect on her. "Do you want to stay up here for a bit longer, or should we come down?" She asked, wondering if this would have any effect on Adalina's wishes to see Mitsune and/or Batalla. "I'll go down if you do." Adalina commented, she wanted company, and talking to Batalla or Mitsune alone wouldnt' be the best. She didn't want to make a show infront of their parents. Standing up in her light jean shorts, and her plain cream t-shirt, she smiled at the girl. "I would prefer to stay with you...." Shiro answered gently, releasing Adalina from her grasp and standing up as well. "Alright, we'll stay up here then." Adalina smiled to her. Even though they weren't blood direct family members, she still loved her like a sister or close friend none the same. "If you want to draw you can, I have some paper, and drawing kits under the desk." "Thank you...." With that, Shiro allowed herself to move away from the other girl, maneuvering her hands underneath the desk in order to search for the required items. In truth, she didn't know how to draw.... but she did know how to write. She preferred to do so over speaking; it allowed for her a broader range of talking. What could be considered wierd when speaking could be considered beautiful when writing... it was her own preferred art, in contrast to Adalina's own style. The question was... ....what would she write about? Tristeza ate eating her meal, quiet, but with calm look on her face. And Bailarin was constantly watching Batalla, this girl was immediately going for Mitsune at the drop of the hat, nothing she liked. "So, Batalla, how's your mom?" Batalla looked to the white haired woman, "She's doing well, going out with 'Calmante', ugh... it's their anniversary or something, so their on an island for the whole week. But I'm home free till they get back." Adalina looked to Shiro, smiling, "Whether it be art or words, sometimes, I draw to express my emotion into paper, or what I would want." "As a means to get it off my chest, or just define myself, you can do the same." Mitsune frowned. "That's a bit irresponsible of them." She commented. Leaving the delinquent home all week with no supervision whatsoever? Weren't they worried about their house? ''Emotion.... Maybe she did have something to draw after all. After thinking for a moment, Shiro grabbed several colors from under the desk; grey, red, yellow, blue.... mostly everyone of the colors of the rainbow were in the form of a coloring utensil at least once in her possession. Placing the paper on the floor, she picked up a color and started to work. It was at this moment flashes of her dream started occuring to her... but only flashes. She wasn't scared.... there was someone with her, a relative. She would help her escape from the demons.... wouldn't she? She continued to work, putting forth her effort into it. She was going to make it a good one. Adalina watched with care, sitting beside her, watching each individual stroke, taking in the details. Silent just to keep focused. Batalla looked to Mitsune, "Yeah, but, there gain, seems to be my gain at the moment. What happens, happens." A smile on her black colored lips, her dull red eyes gleaming. The girl smiled awkwardly back at her. The look in her eyes forced Mitsune to look away in nervousness and collect her thoughts. "... That's... that's nice..." She responded hesitantly, reluctant to engage in any further conversation with the girl. Why was she going out with this one again? "Maybe we can go eat out before the movie, that is if you want." Another smile on Batalla's lips, "I'd pay of course, and it wouldn't be anything fancy." Her gaze entering Mitsune's. So beautiful... To Shiro's surprise.... she wasn't allowing herself to write. Instead, from the moment that she allowed the brush to connect with paper, flashes appeared into her head. In her mind... what she was going to appear in words was appearing so visually in her head. At first, she was dumbfounded - she wasn't thinking of this... she wasn't attempting to think about it... and yet, it was as if someone was displaying something to her. She felt compelled to move the brush in a different manner, moving from writing to playing out the scene in front of her. Her blank eyes were concentrated as she worked, fingers twitching madly with excitement. A gray sky... A man in what appeared to be military attire, a pistol in hand aimed at.... A woman who was standing still, dressed in the feudal attire of a Shinigami. A hand was placed on the hilt of her sword... Trees that surrounded the two of them, naked, bare, and their branches curving away from the two fighters.... Blood that formed a lake around their feet. "S-Sure... Whatever you want to do, Batalla..." Mitsune replied. Why was the girl being so nice to her...? When they'd first met, she hated Batalla. Over the lengthy time she'd known the girl, Mitsune had found her barely tolerable. But now she was being so nice, and so foward, so insistant... It was intimidating. Adalina glanced, watching as the girl did so. The girl was drawing... it was a insane sketch, making sure to watch each brush and stroke, mental notes going in her own head as to what it would be in the end. Batalla kept her gaze at Mitsune and smiled. "Awesome, I'll see you at 6:30 PM then." Tristeza scrunched her nose. Goth runt... "Don't you have someone else to pester?" Batalla looked towards the woman, "I could pester you directly if you wanted." "And the last person I pestered was a poor old man, but now he watches where he walks because of me." Snickering at the thought... pathetic humans. Bailarin rolled her eyes, looking around for Tereya and Nori, "Are we the only ones eating?" This was when Nori finally pushed Tereya into the dining room. Frowning, he let out a sigh of relief that they were finally there. "I pushed you all this way, woman. Now make me my breakfast." He ordered briskly, slapping her bottom as he gave the command. Sexism was awesome. Mitsune nodded. "See you then, I guess." Wasn't Batalla staying over anyway? Or was she going to go back home and pick her up...? Either way, this was getting a bit too creepy for Mitsune to handle. <-- Lol. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 22:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) --> A look of brief shock crossed over Tereya's face as jerked forward a bit, instinctively holding the spot where Nori had suddenly slapped her with one of her hands. What the hell? Did all that time she had spent taking care of him make him a bit more cocky? Just fucking super... "Sure...." She muttered sarcastically, narrowing her eyes and looking over her shoulder with a skeptical frown. "'Cause pushing's the work of a real gentleman...." Rolling them, she walked away from him and into the kitchen, stuffing her hands into her pockets. In the room, it felt like it was taking forever.... ....however, she was about half-way done with the painting already, when she finally stopped. She had gotten the outlines done first... the two fighters standing toe-to-toe with each other, as well as the trees that bended away. What would be the blood ground was nothing more than.... ground. She set the brush down, fingers aching at the merciless work. "....it seems like I can't work on this right now...." She commented softly. "Do you see....?" "Yes." Adalina looked at it... what was it describing? Was it a dream? Emotions in play. "What does it mean to you? Or is it a nightmare, something you saw, or don't want to happen?" Adalina butted herself in at the last, "You don't have to tell me though. Batalla looked to the rest, and opened the front door, then shutting it with the crook of her boot. Tristeza let out a sigh. "I swear, if she ticks me off, even one more time..." sighing, she rubbed her temples. "Blasted brat..." Bailarin looked over to the kitchen area, where were those two? "This is my mother...." Shiro explained softly, her tone betraying nothing as she explained. "She was fighting people with guns.... they were trying to kill her...." That was all she could say about the drawing at the moment, even as she looked it over. "Hmm..." she pondered. "You did good, if it's your first time, not many people who are young can draw so well." Adalina stated what she wanted Shiro to think... what she really thought was pondering why the girl had dreamed such... violent and nightmarish horrors. It had to be something, maybe she could find out. "Try not to worry about it, our family won't let others hurt your parents, or vice-versa." "Oh, c'mon, don't bitch about it..." The condenscending tone came from Nori, who was following his wife into the kitchen. He wasn't actually sure if she was going to make his food or not (though the former would probably be preferable), but he didn't want her walking around with a puss on her face for the entire day. Her husband quickened his pace so he could walk alongside her. "You should be happy that I find an old hag such as yourself attractive. Especially considering you're hundreds of years older than myself~..." He chirped, then caught himself. "N-Not that you look like an old hag...! That was the point of the compliment..." A wry smile came across Tereya's face at the remark. "Well, sorry for not being a little kid again...." She replied mockingly, stopping at the kitchen door and placing her hand onto it. "And maybe when I'm nearing 2,000, that's when you can start calling me an old hag.... if you ain't dead by then." "With the way you reconstructed my personality, Nami, the only way I'd be dead by then is if you picked at the flaws you purposely created..." Nori mumbled. As she stopped, he didn't, opening the door to the kitchen and holding it open for her. Surely, she must've thought of some way she could keep an advantage over him, in case something bad happened once again. Then she could just pull at the seems, let his psyche fall apart, then put it back together again, like a jigsaw puzzle.